lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 741
Report #741 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Dryads Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Jan 2012 Furies' Decision: We will investigate allow wiccans to command a dryad to move one room at the cost of 1p and a 2 second delay. Problem: Wisp requires trees on both sides in order to activate. This can be either meld (Hartstone or Blacktalon) or Dryad (summoned by Wiccans). Trees can be easily removed everywhere except Ethereal by either breaking the meld or chopping the dryad, which means that aside from the Ethereal Plane there is essentially -no- danger of getting wisped 0 R: 0 Solution #1: To address the problem, allow Dryads to be cast in adjacent rooms by a Wiccan (standard power and EQ costs). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1, adding on an additional change: Shadowbound wisps only work on Wyrden->Wyrden environments, regulars wisps on Regular->Regular tree environments only. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution 1, with the ability to (for an extra power cost) 'mask' the growth of the dryad in whatever room it is being grown in (will be seen on LOOK but will not trigger a GMCP room update or have a triggerable third-party message in the room it is growing in). Player Comments: ---on 12/26 @ 20:57 writes: Solution 1 is great, it adds more useability to dryads/wisp without directly improving on its effect. Everyone in the target room will get to see the dryad sprout up so they can still chop it down ---on 12/26 @ 20:59 writes: No one Wiccan would ever be able to utilize this as a summons, due to wisp- casting consuming equilibrium. The Dryad would be chopped prior to the wisp completing. This would allow for a group of Wiccans to attempt to sneak in a summons working together however (especially if the Dryad growth itself is masked). ---on 12/26 @ 21:18 writes: I like the 3rd solution my self. Wisp has been hurting for a while and unlike beckon this would still give the target party something to do to counter it. ---on 12/26 @ 22:52 writes: Sounds good. Some change to make wisp more accessable and useable would be nice. Don't be afraid, it's not OP anymore! ---on 12/27 @ 01:48 writes: I SUPPORT solution 1, see no reason for solution 2 and doubt that solution 3 would be accepted, since having a dryad appear in a room without anyone noticing seems implausable. ---on 12/27 @ 08:26 writes: Solution 1 seems fine. ---on 12/28 @ 21:02 writes: While we're at it, solution 3 is probably unnecessary given the context of things, unless wisp checks for dryads/trees at the 'summon' end of the action as well. (I definitely know it checks at the beginning) ---on 12/28 @ 22:51 writes: It checks on both start and end of the wisp, which is the only reason for solution 3's existence. That's why solution 3 is at least important to consider. ---on 1/2 @ 21:50 writes: I would support solution 3 myself too. If hunting companions and an army of fae can be masked and appear in a room without anyone noticing, I don't see why dryads can't. In a way, solution 3 will only align it with the nature of the other fae's. ---on 1/2 @ 21:52 writes: Dryads are fae too! ---on 1/6 @ 16:26 writes: Support for solns #1 or #3. ---on 1/7 @ 05:58 writes: Solution 1 is good, and quite frankly the proposed compromise in solution 2 is entirely unnecessary (not to mention would have very little effect, anyway). Solution 3 is an interesting idea and I don't necessarily have a problem with it. It is perhaps not as necessary as the first solution, though it also isn't unbalanced if trees are indeed checked for at the end. ---on 1/8 @ 21:56 writes: I support 1 or 3. ---on 1/11 @ 20:17 writes: Solution 3 is fine then, given the tree check at the end ---on 1/20 @ 22:03 writes: Solution 3 is good ---on 1/20 @ 22:03 writes: Solution one ---on 1/31 @ 23:34 writes: Support solution 1